Countermeasures Effectiveness Assessment (CMEA) has been a major priority in the development of Directed Infrared Countermeasures (DIRCM) systems. The determination of when a threat is no longer lethal is a priority during multiple launches. The classification of a threat helps with determining jam code algorithms, the selection of jam codes or allows provisos for alternate deterrents. Conventional approaches use the existing fine-track-sensor; IR imaging camera, to detect the jam-laser optical return. However, the disadvantages of such conventional approaches include the need for additional processing, camera blanking, long integration times, lack of camera sensitivity, and asynchronous returns.
More particularly, heat seeking missiles are threats to both military and commercial aviation; and as missiles technologies evolve countermeasures have kept abreast with the introduction of directed infrared countermeasure systems. Unlike the older countermeasure systems the DIRCM defeats heat seeking missiles by confusing the seeker's electronics with a high intensity laser, one threat at a time. Heat seeking missiles, known as MANPADS (man-portable air-defense systems), are extremely fast and difficult to acquire, making “defeat” time-lines short and critical to assess.
The determination of when a threat is no longer lethal is a priority during multiple launches. Moreover, the classification of a threat helps with determining jam code algorithms, selection of jam codes or allows for the provision of alternate deterrents.
Countermeasures Effectiveness Assessment (CMEA) is the evaluation of how successful a threat has been thwarted. DIRCM's in the past relied on assessed defeat time or a missile-acquisition-warning (MAW) system to assess countermeasure effectiveness. However, both methods of CMEA are subjective and can cause critical time laps. Another prior method of determining CMEA is to use the existing DIRCM embedded camera commonly known as the fine-track-sensor, IR imaging camera, to detect jam-laser optical returns. Disadvantages of such an approach are outlined above. Moreover, using a DIRCM camera for determining CMEA or trying to characterize the approaching missile is more exacting than relying on an assumed defeat time.